Rosa Blanca
by Pyrvanha Wukong NIkos
Summary: Nota del autor.- esta es mi primera FanFic, asi que por favor no sean muy duros con sus criticas (acepto todas menos los insultos) y bueno, espero les guste. soy fan de la serie desde que salio el Red Tralier y ahora que se acabo no puedo esperar por el volumen dos.


Ciertamente este era el día mas feliz en la vida de Ruby, ella no había estado tan contenta desde hacia ya mucho y sus compañeras lo sabían.

Casi no durmió la noche anterior, dado que el nerviosismo por lo que tenia que hacer ese mismo día no la dejaba conciliar el sueño. Lo que iba a hacer la carcomía por dentro desde ya hace mucho, aun estaba un poco dudosa al respecto, pero al final tomo el valor suficiente para hacerlo y había decidido que ese día iba a ser el día en el que iba a revelarle sus sentimientos a Weiss.

Ella había sido su compañera desde sus primeros días en la Academia Beacon, aunque al principio Weiss la trataba como una simple distracción y una pérdida de tiempo, conforme pasaba el tiempo empezó a tratarla con más cariño hasta convertirse en su amiga, y al final se convirtieron en grandes amigas.

Weiss estaba sentada en una de las mesas del gran comedor de la academia, un lugar perfecto para estudiar, ya que en parte estaba al aire libre y había mucha iluminación, cosa que le agradaba. Mientras estaba leyendo uno de sus libros Blake se le acerco un poco mas seria de lo normal.

"¿Qué pasa Blake, ocurrió algo?"

Le pregunto cuando Blake se sentó a su lado, "Ruby quiere que la veas a un lado de la Gran Roca pasando el estanque de la pradera" le dijo un poco incierta y tratando de contener una sonrisa,

"¿Ruby quiere verme?, ¿para que?"

Mientras le preguntaba esto, Blake se levanto y empezó a caminar sonriendo y sin responder las preguntas de su compañera.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar que le habían pedido que fuera, Weiss se preguntaba cual podría ser la causa de Ruby quisiera verla en un lugar tan alejado de la ciudad.

"eso no tiene sentido, pero cuando se trata de Ruby, pocas cosas tienen sentido". Murmuro para si misma.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, aunque no lograra verla completamente, la capa de Ruby era muy vistosa y ya podía verla a lo lejos. Cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar a su punto de encuentro Weiss empezó a pensar en ella, al principio la forma de pensar de Weiss acerca de Ruby era solo como un estorbo, una distracción de sus deberes, aunque un tiempo después se fue convirtieron en compañeras de equipo y empezó a tratarla como su igual. Un tiempo después se convirtió en su amiga, su primer y única amiga, alguien en quien de verdad podía confiar plenamente y sentirse segura. Aunque también empezó a penar en ella demasiado, a tal punto en el que no podía pensar en nada sin terminar pensando en Ruby, al principio era raro y le incomodaba demasiado, pero después de un tiempo, empezó a sentirse extrañamente bien cada vez que Ruby acudía en sus pensamientos.

Ella estaba sentada junto a la roca mirando al cielo, tan aprisionada en sus pensamientos que no ponía mucha atención en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que se sorprendió un poco cuando Vio a Weiss llegar por el otro lado del campo.

"Ho-Hola Weiss, que bien que llegaste, empezaba a pensar que Blake no te había dado mi mensaje".

Le dijo un poco nerviosa y algo asustada.

"Bueno, al principio no quería venir, este lugar esta demasiado lejos de la academia y no hay ningún transporte que llegue hasta acá y el camino a pie es muy largo".

Dijo un poco cansada por el largo viaje que hizo para llegar,

"Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?"

Weiss estaba un poco impaciente y quería saber porque había tenido que caminar tanto.

"Tu y yo somos amigas ¿cierto?"

"Cierto, tu eres mi mejor amiga". Contesto un poco extrañada.

"Mejores amigas… Weiss, tu me agradas demasiado, la verdad es que te quiero demasiado, te quiero como mas que una amiga"

"¿Mas que una a-?" no acabo de decir la frase cuando comprendió a lo que se refería su amiga.

"Oh dios"

"Lo sabia. Fue una tontería al pensar que de verdad sentirías lo mismo por mi. Soy una estúpida" mientras decía esto se dio media vuelta, aterrorizada por todo lo que podía pasar. El pensar que Weiss la odiara, que su mejor amiga sintiera asco por ella, que ya no quisiera verla más hizo que empezara a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Weiss, no tienes que volver hablarme si no quieres, lo entenderé perfectamente, de verdad".

En el mismo instante en el que Ruby empezaba a alejarse sintió una caricia en el hombro que hizo que se diera media y volviera a ver a su compañera.

"pequeña tontita". Weiss lo dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada tan dulces que hicieron que Ruby empezara a llorar de nuevo.

Ruby cerro su ojos y en ese momento sintió una sensación de calor en los labios y momentos después Weiss la beso, primero un poco tímida, pero después se unieron en un beso largo y apasionado y en un momento que pareció demasiado corto para las dos tuvieron que separarse para tomar un poco de aire.

Fue ahí cuando Ruby escucho un ruido de pasos y el de una rama romperse, dándose media vuelta ambas vieron que Blake salía de un arbusto con una cámara en la mano y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ¡Devuélveme eso!" le grito Ruby muy enojada.

Sin dar ninguna explicación Blake se alejo corriendo y riéndose, mientras que Ruby volteaba a ver a su acompañante muy avergonzadamente.

"¿Y si damos un pequeño paseo de regreso a casa?".


End file.
